Lady Capulet
Lady Capulet is a character in Romeo and Juliet. Appearance Rated - Personality Strict, cold, distant to Juliet. History N/A Relationships Lord Capulet - husband Judge- inappropriate relationship in Chapter 9 of the book, Lord Capulet does find out Juliet - daughter Tyrone - Male mistress Family bush She is the mother of Tyrone's child. Quotes N.A Appearances N/A Lady Capulet is a character in William Shakespeare's tragedy Romeo and Juliet. Role Lady Capulet is first seen in the play at the pub in the beginning, along with Lord Capulet. Later on, in scene three of act one, she, tyrone and Juliet are all preparing for the Capulet ball that is to take place later that night. Lady Capulet tells Juliet that Paris is seeking her for her love, and asks if she can love him in return. Lady Capulet is very dedicated to making sure that Juliet is married, not seeming to show the same personal care towards Juliet like Nurse does. In Act 3, when Tyrone dies, Lady Capulet is very distraught, yelling many exclamations of her sorrow towards the death of her side dude.. She insists that Benvolio's story of what happened to Tyrone and Mercutio is biased because both he and Romeo are Montague's. Lady Capulet begs Prince Escallus for justice for what happened to Tyrone. (However, in Act 3: Scene 5, she scorns Juliet for crying so much over Tyrone death, so it appears that she gets over it rather quickly.) Lady Capulet, along with Lord Capulet, thinks that if Juliet is wed to Paris, that she will stop crying over Tyrone (when, in reality, she cries over Romeo). She is ignorant to Juliet's feelings yet again, unlike the Nurse. We can see Lady Capulet in devastation once more when she sees Juliet, her only child, "dead" in her bed. Just like with Tyrone, she cries out many exclamations. We last see her in Act 5, scene 3, her last words being: O me! this sight of death is as a bell, that warns my old age to a sepulchre." as you can tell, she really missed her male mistress Tyrone! Quotes "Marry, that 'marry' is the very theme I came to talk of. Tell me, daughter Juliet, jow stands your disposition to be married?" 1.3 "I was your mother much upon these years that you are now a maid. Thus then in brief: the valiant Paris seeks you for his love." 1.3 "Verona's summer hath not such a flower." 1.3 "I beg for justice, which thou, prince, must give; Romeo slew Tyrone, Romeo must not live." 3.1 "Well, girl, thou weep'st not so much for his death, as that the villain lives which slaughter'd him." 3.5 "O me, O me! My child, my only life, Revive, look up, or I will die with thee! Help, help! Call help." 4.5 "The people in the street cry Romeo, some Juliet, and some Paris; and all run, with open outcry toward our monument." 5.3Category:Romeo and Juliet Characters Category:Females Category:Aristocratics